El lado oculto de la estrella y la luna
by lia Kusanagi
Summary: Athena se encuentra en una pequeña depresión en el día de san Valentín al limite de no encontrarle sentido a su vida... pero un pelirrojo con sus canciones y algo mas la llevara a un lugar único... Hey es un ONE-SHOT para todos los fans IOTHENA, disfrútenlo!


_Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a SNK Playmore. _

**_El lado oculto de la estrella y la luna_ **

_Athena recorría las calles de South town junto a su novio Kensou. Le sostenía la mano cariñosamente aunque su mente estaba muy lejos de allí. Otro año más había transcurrido como de costumbre, teniendo en cuenta que lo normal en su vida eran los entrenamientos, estudiar en la universidad, y las salidas con su novio y amigos. Pero, a diferencia de otros años, había algo en su vida que le faltaba._

Sus ilusiones iban desapareciendo con cada nuevo día, solía pasar mas tiempo sola e incluso su maestro notó como la energía de su pupila parecía menguar cada año. Athena le había dicho que tal vez estaba pasando por una mal momento para no preocuparle, pero en el fondo sabía que no se trataba sólo de eso. ¿Y si su fuerza le estaba abandonando? Tal vez su poder psíquico se estaba consumiendo. Si eso ocurría, Athena solo tenía una solución en su mente: desaparecer.

Como cada 14 de febrero, la joven le había prometido a su novio ir a la cena romántica los dos solos, luego tal vez se animarían a tomar unas copas en un local tranquilo y para terminar, quizás la llevaría a su apartamento para culminar el encuentro donde Athena le entregaría su primera vez. La idea realmente no la motivaba en absoluto. ¿Desde cuándo había comenzado a despreciar ese momento tan soñado y esperado con Sie? _"Desde hace meses..."_ pensó con preocupación. De seguro así terminaría su cita, de algún modo le resultaba tan monótono que a veces se preguntaba si merecía la pena seguir así.

_ ¿Cuándo había comenzado a sentirse sin vida? Su voz interior no hacía mas que preguntarle cosas que ella ignoraba. Pero sentía un extraño vacío a su alrededor, como si fuera un robot que se movía únicamente porque así la habían programado. Giró el rostro para observar a Kensou, el parecía lleno de vida y se lo veía feliz, tan diferente a ella. Pero Athena se sentía lejos, muy lejos del mundo._

La cena resultó de lo más insulsa y no precisamente por la ausencia de sal en la comida. Sie no paro de hablar sobre su hermano Bao, las clases, del próximo torneo KOF y de lo hermosa que se veía con su vestido rojo. Athena de vez en cuando asentía con un ligero movimiento de cabeza, ahora la idea de pasar la noche con el no le parecía tan desagradable, al menos así estaría callado. Al salir a la calle sintió el brusco cambio de temperatura, en febrero aún refrescaba bastante y las noches eran muy frías.

Llegaron a un local al que solían ir algunos fines de semana. Al parecer estaba bastante animado esa noche como siempre no fue problema en encontrar una mesa, la mejor para la idol J-pop. Esta vez tardaron en atenderles, la gente no dejaba de llegar y muchos estaban frente al pequeño escenario del local, en la pista de baile. La camarera le comentó que esa noche iba a tocar un grupo bastante famoso. Athena se alegró interiormente, al menos así evitaría conversaciones frívolas con su novio. Únicamente deseó que el volumen estuviera bien alto.

Pasados tres cuartos de hora comenzaron con las pruebas de sonido y Athena ya iba por su tercera copa, la necesitaba. Se le antojaba una noche muy larga. Kensou continuaba tan ilusionado como al comienzo de la cita y la envolvió con sus brazos. Por inercia más que otra cosa Athena lo besó, lo más doloroso de todo fue que no sintió nada al hacerlo. Debía decírselo a Sie, pero ¿cuándo sería el mejor momento para decirle a una persona que quieres que ya no deseas estar con ella? Se sintió culpable y llamó a la camarera para pedir una copa más.

La poca iluminación que ya de por sí había en la sala se hizo más tenue. Los focos y luces del escenario parpadeaban, la gente comenzó a vitorear y gritar el nombre del aclamado grupo. Una música de corte épico inundó la sala con coros y violines. Athena dirigió su vista al escenario, aparecieron los miembros de la banda de uno en uno. Suspiró algo cansado, parecía un grupo de música gótica. Vio un par de guitarristas, uno de ellos con un excéntrico corte de pelo y el otro vestido de negro de la cabeza a los pies, el batería tenía el cabello rapado al cero y la pianista lucía un estrambótico traje de encaje. Tras varios segundos hizo aparición el cantante del grupo, el cual sostenía con sus brazos un hermoso bajo de color negro.

Athena entrecerró los ojos intentando dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Tal vez era por culpa del humo de los cigarrillos y de toda la gente que allí había, pero juró que aquella inconfundible figura era la de Iori Yagami. Ella sabía que el famoso pelirrojo tenía un grupo de música pero nunca imaginó que lo vería en directo, ni más ni menos que el día de San Valentín. Cuando comenzó a cantar no había duda posible, la profunda voz resonó en toda la sala e hizo eco en su interior. Aquella voz la conocía muy bien, pero únicamente recordaba de ella palabras llenas de odio y amenazas que le dijo una vez a su mejor amigo Kyo... _"No mueras hasta que yo te mate, Kusanagi"_. Si, realmente ese engreído se creía el dueño de su muerte.

Notó como Kensou se agitó en su asiento, algo inquieto. Athena lo abrazó para tranquilizarlo. De seguro se acordó del ultimo torneo cuando le toco pelear con Yagami, lo había dejado muy mal herido, nunca lo vio pelear de esa manera, bueno solo con Kyo, pero fue como si Sie le estuviera sacando algo o hecho algo malo.

_ Athena mientras sostenía a su lado a un asustado Sie, escuchaba cada canción con fascinante asombro. Aquellas palabras sonaban tan hermosas como tristes. ¿Realmente Yagami podía plasmar unos sentimientos como aquellos en una canción melancólica? Por un momento se reprendió por no haber comprado el disco. Tal vez así podría descubrir el lado oculto de la luna. Yagami siempre era tan cambiante como el astro que le representaba._

La joven estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos y en las hipnotizantes canciones que no se dio cuenta en que momento aquella mirada penetrante se cruzó con la suya. Algo se estremeció en su interior. Esos ojos rojos como la sangre podían helar la sangre a cualquiera, aun así no se dejó vencer por aquella fría mirada. Permaneció serena y sin apartar la vista del Yagami, el cual parecía satisfecha por ello.

Athena tuvo que reconocer que Iori estaba espléndido sobre el escenario, parecía a gusto con lo que hacía y eso le hizo sentir algo de envidia. Yagami sabía lo que quería, en cambio ella, tenia su carrera y todo pero sus canciones no expresaba lo que sentía con tanta intensidad. De nuevo la voz del Yagami la despertó de sus pensamientos.

— Gracias a todos por venir a vernos, ahora tocaremos nuestra última canción de la noche — dirigió su vista a la cantante—. Dedicada a todas las parejas presentes —. El tono que utilizó resultó incómodamente irónico, mostrando una sonrisa llena de escepticismo, para Athena le pareció extraña su actitud hacia ella.

Era tan típico de Iori. Siempre sabía como burlarse con el fin de hacer daño. Sin saber muy bien por qué aquellas palabras mencionadas le molestó a Athena demasiado. Estaba acostumbrada a escuchar todo lo que el pelirrojo le decía a Kyo pero, esa noche no estaba para bromas. No le sentó nada bien que se burlase de sus problemas con el _"amor"_. Sin muchas ceremonias el grupo abandonó el escenario dejando a muchos seguidores con ganas de escuchar más. Poco a poco el ambiente se fue calmando, pero en la mente de Athena solo había una cosa: Iori Yagami.

No supo en qué momento se alejó de los reconfortantes brazos de Kensou para adentrarse en las temibles garras de Yagami. Le prometió a Sie que no iba a pelear contra él por lo sucedido en el ultimo torneo pero sintió la necesidad de verlo de nuevo. Kensou la dejó marchar con resignación en el rostro, sabia como se ponía cuando estaba de malas.

Evidentemente no la dejaron pasar a la zona de los camerinos y buscó al final del local una puerta trasera que llevase a la calle de atrás. Tal como supuso allí había una furgoneta negra con varios hombres cargando los instrumentos y amplificadores. A los pocos minutos comenzaron a salir los miembros del grupo, pasando por delante de Athena como si no estuviera presente, al parecer no la reconocieron. Tampoco es que eso le importase, no los estaba esperando a ellos. Por último apareció Yagami, parecía estar buscando algo en uno de sus bolsillos. Al levantar la mirada se sorprendió al ver a Athena frente a él, nunca antes vio esa expresión tan seria en el rostro del muchacho.

Se acercó con indiferencia hasta ella y fijó sus orbes rojizos en la joven. ¿Qué demonios querría la estúpida amiga de Kusanagi con el? Siempre lo sorprendía con alguna de sus tonterías infantiles. De seguro le reclamaría por el estado que lo dejo a su novio en el torneo, tres semanas internado o eso escucho... Si no se apartaba del medio Iori pensó en darle un puñetazo en el rostro por entrometida. La idea le hizo sonreír.

— Aparta de mi camino, niña— su voz sonó de nuevo fría y socarrona, tal como la recordaba —. ¿O acaso quieres pelea?

Al oír esas palabras Athena sintió un extraño estremecimiento en su cuerpo, ¿es que Iori sólo pensaba en luchar? Pensó que tal vez no fue una buena idea acercarse a Yagami sólo para hablar, era imposible que un encuentro entre ambos terminase bien, ni siquiera en el día de San Valentín.

— Hey, Iori — lo llamó uno de sus compañeros del grupo — tenemos una fiesta en el _"Club Heaven"_. Te vienes con nosotros, ¿no?... claro si te deja la hermosa Princesa pop. —vaya al fin la reconocieron.

— Los veré allí — sentenció con voz firme —. Iré en mi motocicleta.

— Como quieras.

La furgoneta partió rumbo a las oscuras calles. Ahora que ambos estaban solos, Athena percibió algo en su interior que no había sentido desde hacía mucho tiempo. Aquella sensación de un encuentro para una nueva batalla, la adrenalina corriendo por su cuerpo. Se sentía viva. Ahora lo vio todo con más claridad. Tener delante a Yagami quien le hizo recordar al gran esperado torneo KOF la razón por la que merecía seguir adelante. Tal vez por eso decidió salir tras él, quiso darle las gracias por existir en su mundo. Por darle una razón por la que debía seguir con vida. Al menos hasta el día en que muriera, sonrió amigablemente.

— Sólo quería felicitarte por el concierto — mencionó Athena sin titubeos, su ánimo parecía regresar — Creo que alguien merece el reconocimiento cuando hace algo bien.

Yagami alzó una ceja, extrañado. Athena no quería vengarse y la vio dar media vuelta dirección al local sin decir nada más. Seguramente allí la estaría esperando el idiota de su novio. ¿Únicamente fue hasta él para soltar esa cursilería y marcharse? Ya no tenía toda la atención de Athena y eso le molestó bastante. Decidió, si no podía ser suya tampoco la dejaría ir tan fácilmente. Le impidió el paso empotrándola con bastante fuerza contra la puerta.

— ¿Crees que puedes venir aquí para soltarme eso y marcharte tan campante niña? — su tono mostraba cierta molestia que Athena no pudo discernir si era por algo que había dicho o si ya estaba de mal humor y ella únicamente empeoró las cosas. Tal vez fue un ilusa por creer que Yagami no le atacaría.

— Pues eso parece — confesó con la vista fija en el joven que estaba a escasos centímetros. Una oleada de extraño placer le recorrió el cuerpo y se sintió culpable de inmediato. ¿Qué tenía de irresistible aquel hombre? Tal vez todo, quizás nadie podía escapar de él —. No deseo pelear contra ti, Yagami. Es el día de los enamorados.

— ¿Por eso estás con ese latoso? — inquirió el pelirrojo con un tono de burla —. Si, se nota que te estabas divirtiendo con el — sus palabras fueron claramente sarcásticas pero Athena no pudo reprochar nada. Él tenía razón, si no fuera por el concierto habría terminado muerto del asco.

— Lo que yo haga con Sie no te importa — añadió con una mirada cansada —. Además hoy es San Valentín, al menos yo tengo a alguien a mi lado.

— Para tener a "ese" alguien, prefiero estar solo — afirmó con simpleza, aunque sus palabras lo hirieron por dentro —. ¿Acaso te asusta estar sola?

Athena abrió desmesuradamente los ojos. ¿Asustada por eso? Ahora que lo pensó con tranquilidad, era cierto que ya no sentía lo mismo por Kensou y nada le retenía para continuar con el. Debía cortar la relación, pero entonces ¿por qué no lo hacía? ¿Tenía miedo de acabar sola y abandonada?

— Vaya, por tu expresión creo que di en el clavo. Si sigues con el por eso, me decepcionas Princesa. Está claro que ya no sientes nada hacia el, eres una mera niña asustadiza.

—¡Tu que sabrás de eso! — ya no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

— Pues me lo mostraste todo durante el concierto. No has prestado atención a esa idiota ni un minuto en toda la noche. Todos tus sentidos parecían fijos en otra cosa. Dime, ¿qué te tenía tan absorta? Déjame pensar...

Athena sabía que se refería a él, durante el concierto perdió el sentido del espacio y el tiempo, sólo existía Yagami y sus canciones. Para su desgracia Iori se dio cuenta de todo. Pero no iba a reconocerlo nunca. Aun así sintió arder sus mejillas, no quiso saber que pensaría Yagami de ella después de eso. Intentó cubrirse con su fleco para no mostrar su rostro, cohibido.

— Cambiando de tema — Athena no soportó mas la presión que ejercía ese hombre en todo su ser, era el momento de marchar a su rutinaria noche pero antes buscó algo entre el cuello. Se desabrochó lo que parecía ser un colgante con un kanji plateado. Lo miró unos segundo y se lo tendió al Yagami —. Acepta esto. San Valentín es considerado también el día de la amistad. Suena irónico, lo sé por ser amiga de tu rival pero por una vez me gustaría que no dijeras nada sarcástico.

Yagami vaciló unos segundos, esperando algún movimiento en falso o burla en sus palabras, pero no encontró nada que le hiciera pensar eso. Finalmente agarró el colgante que Athena le ofrecía. Alzó la ceja inquisitivamente, observando el sonrojado rostro de la joven. En se momento maldijo a la odioso de Kensou, por tener la dicha de verla todos los días y poder contemplarla.

_—Eres muy sentimental para mi gusto, Athena._

¿La llamó por su nombre? Athena se quedó algo perpleja por la impresión pero intentó recuperar la compostura. Lanzó una hermosa sonrisa y dio media vuelta.

_— Considéralo una tregua por hoy. __— _bromeo ella divertida.

— Espera.

La voz de Yagami sonó autoritaria y por acto reflejo se detuvo. Giró el rostro para ver que quería decirle el pelirrojo pero se dio cuenta del error que había cometido al no darle la espalda. Iori la aprisionó con sus manos contra la pared y se acercó a su rostro. Athena nunca tuvo aquel semblante tan cerca al suyo, mostrando una calma que le infundo estupor. Detuvo la respiración cuando aquellos deseables labios se unieron con los suyos. Su sabor era infinitamente un néctar de los dioses, los sensuales movimientos de la lengua le hicieron perderse en un mar de sensaciones que pocas veces había sentido. Y aquel aroma, tan próximo a él, embriagaba su mente. No pudo resistirse, era imposible Se maldijo por corresponder al seductor beso, sin embargo su cuerpo clamaba por más calor de Yagami.

Pero entonces todo eso desapareció, el pelirrojo se apartó de nuevo y mostró una sonrisa única, tierna y no su típica sonrisa de superioridad, ella se asombro de ello y no se movió de donde estaba, demasiado perdida en las recientes sensaciones. ¿Cuánto hacía que no disfrutaba tanto con un simple beso? Aunque su mente le decía que diera media vuelta su cuerpo no la obedecía y continuó mirando fijamente aquel rostro que ahora le parecía perfecto.

— Considéralo un regalo que sólo puedes conseguir una vez en la vida. De ese modo tendrás algo que pensar mientras te acuestas con Kensou — le recordó el Yagami cambiando su semblante dando media vuelta dirección a su motocicleta. Sus pasos eran tranquilos , sin apuro, deseaba ser el quien le hiciera el amor pero no, Athena quería a ese sujeto que es igual a ella a su lado y no un demonio como el, una lagrima cayo sobre su rostro y no se molesto en secarlo ya que el viento se encargaría de ello.

_— Espera Iori. __— _lo detuvo del brazo haciéndolo girar y lo sorprendió con otro beso aun mas largo e intenso que el primero y le susurro dulcemente. _— F_eliz día de San Valentín, Iori Yagami.

Iori aún seguía fascinado por aquel beso que no supo que decirle, solo la abrazo sintiéndose aliviado en sus brazos que rodeaba su cintura, no le importaba si lo rechazaba o lo que pensase de el, solo deseo estar así el resto de su vida, ahora Athena supo porque Iori había dejado a Kensou en tan lamentoso estado, aunque el jamás lo admitió la amaba en secreto, suspiro pasando sus dedos sobre sus labios, aun los tenia calientes e inconscientemente sonrió como si fuera una tonta enamorada.

_El Yagami dejo de abrazarla para mirarla una vez mas a los ojos, esos ojos tan bellos que tanto anhelo ver reflejados en los suyos. _

_ — Feliz día de San Valentín, Athena — dijo su nombre en un susurro como si fuera una caricia, los ojos de ella brillaron aun mas como también su sonrojo que ocultaba recostándose en el pecho del Yagami. —¿Quieres ir conmigo al Club Heaven?_

_—¿A donde? —pregunto y al instante recordó. —Oh claro la fiesta... pues si me encantaría. _

_ Respondió feliz a pesar de dejar solo a Kensou, sabia que Sie aprendería a sobrevivir sin ella o al menos eso quería creer en ese momento. Los dos tortolitos se marcharon en la motocicleta como si fueran una pareja de enamorados en la fría noche con la luna como único testigo de ese encuentro_

_**Fin**_

**Esta hermoso ONE-SHOT se me ocurrió escuchando "Cae el sol" de Airbag, espero que lo hayan disfrutado como yo me esmere en escribirlo... ^^**

**At. Lía K. **


End file.
